


As Old as You Feel

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	As Old as You Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traintracks (coffeethyme4me)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=traintracks+%28coffeethyme4me%29).



"Right here, in front of the fire," Teddy said between kisses. "Or you can bend me over the sofa."

"Christ, Teddy." Harry groaned. "I'm too old for that."

Teddy stepped back, pulled his shirt over his head. "Like hell you are. You're not yet forty." 

Harry laughed. "A matter of months."

"If there is anyone in the Wizarding world as fit as you, I've yet to see him." Giving Harry a wicked grin, Teddy pushed his trousers down, pants and all.

Harry knew he couldn't resist and stalked closer. "You never will, if I have anything to say about it."


End file.
